


Trust

by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)



Series: Intertwined Minds [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/M, Nagini becomes a Horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce
Summary: ‘Do you trust me?’ Tom had asked her, and without hesitation, Nagini had responded with a 'Yes’ that had left no room for doubt, yet as she was lying on her back with Tom straddling her and the metallic scent of blood in her nostrils, she couldn't prevent her heart-rate from picking up, couldn't prevent her breathing from accelerating.
Relationships: Nagini/Tom Riddle, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Intertwined Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Trust

‘Do you trust me?’ Tom had asked her, and without hesitation, Nagini had responded with a 'Yes’ that had left no room for doubt, yet as she was lying on her back with Tom straddling her and the metallic scent of blood in her nostrils, she couldn't prevent her heart-rate from picking up, couldn't prevent her breathing from accelerating.

“Shh, it's alright,” Tom soothed her then, cupping her cheeks and caressing them with his thumbs, and Nagini's breath hitched at the tenderness that he only displayed around her. “Soon, the pain will turn into a mere memory.”

“May I have a kiss, then?” she asked bashfully. “A kiss before you-”

She didn't have to speak further. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes, letting herself fall and melt into Tom's kiss.

Nagini, too, was soft for Tom alone.

No sound of pain escaped her lips when the ritual commenced, and she calmly gazed in Tom's dark eyes even when something began to tear at her from the inside, plunging into her like the sharpest of knives, twisting and turning until a thin trail of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, yet she had expected nothing less when she had requested to not be put under a Sleeping Spell, and suddenly, she was burning.

Was this was Icarus had felt when he had flown too close to the sun?

Was this the fire that had consumed him in his final moments – the divine flames that had punished his audacity and hubris, the very wish to overcome the limitations of his mortal body?

However, not for a single moment did Nagini fear that she would share the same fate, for she was supported by something stronger than wings held together with mere wax, and it was not hubris that the two of them had been acting on but genuine superiority.

It was only a matter of time until they stood at the top, assuming their rightful place as King and Queen and exterminating any vermin foolish enough to question their right to rule.

Nagini had long lost track of the passage of time when the pain stopped, and something else took root in its place:

Unity – the sensation of their minds, their very souls being intertwined.


End file.
